


Luminoso

by FinAmour



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Always1895, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour
Summary: This work is a translation of "Luminous" by unicornpoe.Esta historia es una traducción de "Luminous" por unicornpoe.***John se queda, silenciosamente, y Sherlock sabe lo que está pensando. Le encanta cuando John piensa; cuando John medita y se pregunta.Él es deslumbrante así, aunque Sherlock nunca lo dice. (Debería decirlo algún día.)John toca la rodilla de Sherlock con dedos cuidadosos y suaves; Sherlock se entrega, y agarra el dobladillo inferior de la camisa de John en sus manos.“¿Té?" John le pregunta tranquilamente.





	Luminoso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts).
  * A translation of [Luminous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913378) by [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



> Hi! This is my first translation. I'm not a native Spanish speaker, so please forgive my mistakes. This was just for fun and to practice my Spanish :)
> 
> Thank you so, so much to [Essylth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essylth) for looking over my translation and making it better. I love you!
> 
> And I don't need to mention how much I adore my best friend, co-writer, and soul sister [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpo), who inspires me daily to do crazy things, including translating a story into a language I don't even speak. Your writing is marvelous, and I always have so much fun playing with your words. <3
> 
> ***
> 
> ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera traducción. No soy un nativo de habla hispana, así que por favor perdona mis errores. Esto fue solo por diversión y para practicar mi español :)
> 
> Muchas gracias a [ Essylth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essylth) por revisar mi traducción y mejorarla. ¡Te amo!
> 
> Y no necesito mencionar lo mucho que adoro a mi mejor amiga, compañero de escritura y hermana del alma [ unicornpoe ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpo), que me inspiras todos los días a a hacer cosas locas, incluida la traducción de una historia a un idioma que ni siquiera hablo. Tu escritura es maravillosa, y siempre me divierto mucho jugando con tus palabras. <3

Sherlock no puede dormir.

Medianoche. Oscuridad hueca. Aire vacío y pesado.

Un reloj—

Tic. Tac. Tictac.

(Hubo un caso.)

Un caso largo—días corriendo, ocultando, esquivando, triunfando. Sherlock estuvo maravilloso, y John luminoso, y la población estaba agradecida. Pero se ha terminado.

Ahora solo hay esto.

Se sienta en su sillón, en la oscuridad tan silenciosa. Rodillas en su pecho, brazos entrelazados alrededor, tomando sus muñecas: la postura de un niño.

Sherlock inclina su cabeza lentamente; presiona su frente contra sus rodillas, y cuenta hasta treinta, respirando hasta que sus pulmones comienzan gritar. Quiere liberar el aire de sus pulmones—Quiere, pero la idea de ahondar en esta noche perfecta y convexa, lo enfría. Exhala, una flujo lento y continuo, y siente el frío de su propio aliento sobre sus muslos.

Se siente como un niño, aquí en habitaciones que de repente se sienten cavernosas y extrañas y abiertas. Un niño, con miedo a la oscuridad que lo oprime de todos lados. Un niño, horrorizado de la _pic- pic-_ picazón de sus venas y de su corazón—

Palp- Palp- Palpitante.

(Hubo un caso.)

Un caso largo—hubo niños involucrados.

John siempre es muy feroz cuando hay niños involucrados. Ferozmente determinado, ferozmente resuelto. Ferozmente desolado si Sherlock no puede ser lo suficientemente maravilloso o rápido.

Oscuridad.

(Sherlock casi no había sido lo suficientemente maravilloso.)

Un ruido de arriba: el piso. Crujiendo.

(Sherlock casi no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.)

Crujiendo en el piso de la sala.

(Tampoco puede dormir.)

Crujiendo en la escalara.

(Hubo un caso.)

Hubo niños involucrados. Un caso largo _—_ y desolado casi, y Sherlock, insuficiente, insuficiente—y John.

John.

John.

(Respira. Inhala. Exhala.)

La oscuridad perfecta, destrozada—mira arriba—

La luz en la escalera ha sido encendida, trazando el perfil de John como un casual alivio dorado; lo presenta como un rígido recorte negro, el títere de sombra de un niño, arrojado hacia una pared. Pero luego, se mueve a la habitación, se mueve a las sombras, se mueve fuera de la luz, y Sherlock casi salta de su sillón para agarrarlo.  

Porque John podría perderse en esta habitación oscura, oscura, oscurecida. ¿Y qué haría Sherlock, entonces?

“Sherlock.”

La voz de John es profunda, estable, y tibia. Sherlock quiere tomarlo entre sus palmas; presionarlo sobre su corazón.

John se mueve con pasos silenciosos hasta que se para frente a el sillón de Sherlock. Sus brazos están envueltos fuertemente sobre su pecho: cerrado? No. Encerrado. Guardado, protegido. Sherlock encuentra sus ojos (plata dentro del negro) e inclina su cabeza hacia arriba.

John se queda, silenciosamente, y Sherlock sabe lo que está pensando. Le encanta cuando John piensa; cuando John medita y se pregunta.

Él es deslumbrante así, aunque Sherlock nunca lo dice. (Debería decirlo algún día.)

John toca la rodilla de Sherlock con dedos cuidadosos y suaves; Sherlock se entrega, y agarra el dobladillo inferior de la camisa de John en sus manos.

"¿Té?" John le pregunta tranquilamente.

Sherlock no puede hablar. Asiente con su cabeza bruscamente, y le permite a John tomar su mano en la suya, mucho más cálida.

Se mueven lentamente a través del amplio y vacío paisaje nocturno del 221B. Sherlock se apretuja cerca de la espalda de John—solo sus manos tocándose— hasta que llegan a la cocina.

John enciende la luz y Sherlock parpadea debido al brillo repentino. Algo dentro de su pecho puede respirar de nuevo, y su mano se aleja de John.

Mejor; pero no perfecto.

(Hubo un caso.)

Los calcetines de John susurran a través del lino mientras él prepara su té. Sherlock está completamente inmóvil, mirándolo. Es un ritual practicado que es intrínsecamente John, este acto de hacer té. Movimientos sin prisas; intuición aprendida, gestos irreflexivos y significativos.

Si solo hay una verdad en este mundo, es que John Watson siempre sabrá cómo Sherlock Holmes toma su té.

El hervidor: _sil-, sil-,_ silbido.

John vierte agua en dos tazas, y sus brazos musculosos se mueven debajo de su camisa mientras el vapor se eleva en un suave zarcillo.

Sherlock se siente ahogado e insignificante. La distancia entre ellos es grande, por lo tanto él la cierra.

Cuando John se da vuelta, con una sonrisa dulce y cansada, Sherlock se encuentra a solo unos centímetros de distancia. John (estable, firme, continuo) puede ver el frío y tembloroso sentimiento en su núcleo; el miedo salvaje, agudo y residual.

“Oye, Sherlock,” dice. Su voz una caricia. Él frunce el ceño y deja sus tazas. Se limpia sus palmas en las pijamas. “Ven acá.”

John abre sus brazos, y antes de que Sherlock pueda pensar, se está inclinando hacia John. Sus manos se agarran con fuerza a la cintura de John, y los brazos de John lo envuelven; le permite a John abrazarlo, le permite a John que le acaricie su espina dorsal con largos movimientos de barrido.

Sherlock apoya su sien contra la cabeza de John.

John es cálido.

(Su aroma es como ellos. Como Baker Street. Como el hogar, y el sueño, y la cercanía.)

"Está bien," John murmura en el costado del cuello de Sherlock. "Estás bien. Estás a salvo conmigo aquí, ¿sí?”

John es el brillo del sol en forma humana.

"No—casi no,” se ahoga Sherlock. Palabras apretadas por pulmones defectuosos. Frota un círculo en la cadera de John.

John se detiene un poco. Pánico en el pecho de Sherlock _—_ luego tranquilidad.  Tranquilidad, y una palma cálida contra la mejilla de Sherlock, y dos ojos azules estable, firme, continuo contra los de Sherlock. John es feroz en este momento: un fuego, ardiendo brillantemente. Inclina su cabeza hasta que están  frente a frente.

Susurra el nombre de Sherlock. Sherlock puede sentir el eco en sus labios.

Se mueven en tándem a través de su cocina hasta la habitación de Sherlock, sin decir una sola palabra. John retira las mantas y hace entrar a Sherlock con un ligero toque en la base de su espina dorsal. Sube inmediatamente después de Sherlock, tirando de las mantas sobre ellos y abriendo sus brazos otra vez.

También hay oscuridad en esta habitación, pero ahora Sherlock tiene su propia luz. Sherlock se esconde dentro de él, presiona contra él, presiona debajo de él, presiona alrededor de él, presiona sobre él.

“Sherlock,” John susurra mientras Sherlock entierra su cara en su clavícula y respira. La mano de John acaricia sus rizos; chispas, arrastrándose deliciosamente por su espina dorsal. "Mi valiente y brillante. Tú los salvaste. Lo hiciste."

 _Casi no lo hice,_ piensa Sherlock. _Casi los pierdo, y casi te decepciono._

“Casi no lo hiciste,” John está de acuerdo dulcemente. Como si escuchara los pensamientos de Sherlock. “Pero lo hiciste. Lo hiciste.”

Lo hizo.

Hubo un caso.

Un caso largo, oscuro, peligroso—pero se ha terminado.

(Sherlock mete la mejilla en la piel aterciopelada del cuello de John.)

(Sherlock cierra sus ojos.)

Ahora solo hay esto.

John.

***

Calidez.

El ascenso y la caída suavemente flotante de algo precioso en sus brazos. El peso de un sol moteado se extiende por sus manos y cara. Mantas, apiladas en sus piernas y torso, calentadas por el sol y por la vida en esta cama.

Sherlock abre los ojos y mira directamente a un par de ojos azul marino.

"Buenos días,” dice John lentamente. La palabra líquida en el escaso espacio entre sus caras en la almohada, acompañado de una dulce sonrisa. (Una sonrisa secreta.) (Una sonrisa solo para Sherlock.) “¿Dormiste bien?”

Sherlock tararea contento en su garganta.

"Yo también," dice John. Sigue sonriendo.

John se ve hermoso así, todo desordenado y dulce con sueño. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas, ojos profundos y cálidos, pelo salvaje, y Sherlock nunca quiere dejar esta cama.

Sherlock siente que la piel de sus mejillas se estira y se da cuenta de que él también está sonriendo, esa grande, amplia e incontrolable sonrisa que muestra todo. No intenta ocultarlo. Hoy no.

"Bien," susurra Sherlock. Y agrega, "Gracias.”

John acaricia su muñeca con su pulgar, y solo entonces Sherlock nota que están tomados de la mano. Quizás sucedió en algún momento de la noche, o en la luz ruborizada del amanecer. Quizás habían llegado el uno al otro, y no se habían dejado ir.

Esa idea hace que su estómago se sienta revoloteado.

“No hay de qué, mi amor,” John dice en voz baja y soñolienta. Sherlock se pregunta si él sabe lo que está diciendo.

Aquí, en la luz del día, los miedos de la noche pasada parecen minimizados. No invisibles _—_ nunca invisibles. Pero más insignificantes. Más lejanos de Sherlock. Arrastrado por John Watson, fuertemente luminoso, que lo abraza y le sonríe como si hubiera colgado la luna.

Sherlock lo mira.

Sherlock lo besa.

(Pequeño. Suave. Tentativo.)

Nada más que un roce de labios a través de labios al principio, una caricia casta, un agradecimiento excesivo.

Cuando Sherlock se aleja, sus narices chocan, y John abraza la cabeza de Sherlock. Una palma: lo suficiente para evitar que Sherlock escape por la almohada.

"Ah," respira John. Sus ojos son dos soles ardientes.

"Cierto." Sin romper el contacto visual, Sherlock lleva sus manos unidas a sus labios. Besa los nudillos de John, su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

"Ay, gracias a Dios,” murmura John con un fervor que sorprende a Sherlock. Tira un poco de uno de sus rizos, y esta vez sus bocas se encuentran en el medio.

Una exploración suave: el interior de los labios de Sherlock, los planos de su lengua, los bordes de sus dientes.

(Todo su cuerpo tiembla.)

(Él besa como si se estuviera ahogando, absolutamente feliz de morir.)

La mano que sostiene sus dedos se mueve hacia su cintura, debajo de su camisa, con toques ligeros como plumas.

(Sorbos pequeños y delicados de besos en los bordes de la boca de Sherlock.)

John besa como si estuviera incandescente alegremente. Besa como si estuviera cantando. Besa como el sol.

"John," respira Sherlock mientras separan sus labios. Está agarrando puñados de la camisa de John en sus manos. Podría estar ascendiendo.

"Sherlock," responde John, acariciando tiernamente la nuca de Sherlock. Él sonríe con sus ojos; suave y profundo. Su voz es constante _—_ su respiración no lo es mientras levanta el bordede su boca sonrojada por el beso.

Sherlock no sabe qué decir. Aquí está John—estable, firme, continuo—acostado junto a él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y Sherlock cree que su corazón estallará.

“John,” le dice. “Te—”

Te lo agradezco. Te amo. Mi conductor de luz.

John lo está besando, y es abrumadoramente magnífico, como el sol, como cantar, como respirar.

(Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.)

Ahora solo hay esto.

“Lo sé.”


End file.
